whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
FAQ
Feel free to ask your own questions here. General questions What's this wiki about? The purpose of this wiki is to research Scientology collaboratively. There are many other Scientology-related websites around; if you are new to Scientology, please check out our main site, Why We Protest, or End The Cult Library. There are currently pages on the wiki. Using the wiki What is a project maintainer? A project maintainer is a volunteer that spends time verifying and organizing information on a project page. In forum or bb terms, the project maintainer is similar to an OP, with the difference that anyone can still edit a project page. What is an active project? An active project is simply a project page to which a maintainer has been assigned. This is done voluntarily by the to-be project maintainer by adding (replacing "UserNameHere" with their actual username) to a page. If the maintainer would like to stop actively maintaining the page, they may remove this text from the page, replacing it with . How can I create a page? One way is to create a "redlink" (currently nonexistent page) and then click on it; this is done by placing a word in double brackets ([[ and ]]). Another way is to for the intended page title, and then click on the "create this page". Either way, the page is created when the first edit is made to the page. How can I delete a page? Regular users are not able to delete pages. Instead, they can tag pages for deletion by adding to a page, replacing "Reason" with why they think a page should be deleted. An administrator will later review all tagged pages, and delete them if necessary. How can I divide my page? My wikipage (Freewinds Timeline) is now far too long, and I want to divide it into two. How do I do this? How can I keep up with changes? On any page, click the "history" button to see a chronological listing of all changes made to a page. If you click on "prev", you will see the changes that were made between the selected revision and the previous one. If the page interests you, click on "watch". This adds the page to your , so you can easily track all changes to that page. You can also see all changes on the wiki by clicking on " " which is located on the navigation sidebar on the left. How can I upload a file? Uploading can be done . We only accept images and archives. It is not appropriate to upload copyrighted materials, so don't even try. Other Why should we have another wiki? Don't we already have other ones? The purpose behind this site is to act as a non-local research wiki, as opposed to the excellent End the Cult Library which is aimed more towards informing the public. Wikis are a very powerful way of sharing and refining information, and no harm should come out of having yet another site critical of Scientology. How can I edit anonymously? Anonymity on the internet is never entirely guaranteed, but steps can be taken to improve your privacy. Choose a username which you have never used before; any traces to previously used online identities can lead to your real life identity. Don't use the same password on different sites. And finally, never abandon good common sense. Why was my page moved? There are certain naming conventions which are followed on this site. Other than proper nouns, generally the first word of a title is capitalized in a page name. Also if a page that you created is part of a larger series (i.e. a leak or a howto), then it should be placed under the respective subdirectory. Why was my content deleted? This website is not intended to be a collection of loosely-strung together materials, but instead comprehensive lists and well-written content. This is not personal web hosting, nor is it for material unrelated to Scientology. Can I upload copyrighted materials here? Absolutely not. While we are completely in support of free speech and sharing useful information, we cannot accept the legal challenges with hosting potentially infringing content. If you have something to leak which you believe is significant, consider using Wikileaks instead. Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki